ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Craterman (FlamingoMask)
|image1=Craterman Render.png |hwo=Moon |se=FlamingoMask |ccb =Amaparo, adapted by Gallibon the Destroyer |h=54 meters |w=Uknown |t=Kakju |fa=Don't Look At The Moon! |la=Don't Look At The Moon! |all=Sergeant Silverscalp, Emperor Goro, Evilgon |enm=FlamingoMask, Heinrich Myers, HAM, Alien Pairan |oth= }} was a alien kaiju based on the Moon that appeared in episode 9 of FlamingoMask. History Pre-FlamingoMask Craterman was a monster that lived on Earth's Moon and killed anyone who came his way. One day three astronauts landed on his territory and he went up to chase out trespassers. Two astronauts named Hans and Franz got close to him and before they could run any further away from him, Craterman slammed down his fists to the ground and sent them flying. Craterman then grabbed the two astronauts and ate them. Once Heinrich Myers came up next, Craterman tried to eat him next. However Heinrich was quick enough to enter the rocket. Craterman tried to get Heinrich out of the rocket, only for Heinrich to launch the rocket, getting it straight into Craterman's left eye. Craterman roared in pain and then fled. Craterman would harbor a grudge for Heinrich for all of these years and then later joined up with Sergeant Silverscalp to help him on his attack on Earth, as well exact his revenge. ''FlamingoMask'' ''Don't Look At The Moon! Craterman first appeared in the episode where he landed down at Emperor Goro's lair and introduced himself. He helped explain what Sergeant Silverscalp's plan was and also what he could do. Craterman also mentioned he had wiped out a fleet of Pairans that were planing to warn the Earhtlings. Goro liked Silverscalp's and Craterman's plan and sent them off to flood the Earth. Sgt. Silverscalp figured HAM was expecting them to show up however, so he then sent out Evilgon as a distraction while Craterman went to do his job. Craterman than landed on a mountain and began to reel the Moon closer to Earth, rising the seal levels. It wasn't until shortly after Evilgon's defeat to where HAM was notified about Craterman and then quickly went to where he was. As Craterman kept reeling the Moon closer, FlamingoMask then grew to giant size and fought Craterman. Craterman tanked in FlamingoMask's light attacks, telling him that his light would only make him stronger. Craterman was not alone in fighting and had Evilgon help him out. Craterman and Evilgon began to wail on FlamingoMask, up until Giant Slalom also arrived to combat. Craterman fought FlamingoMask a bit more and was about to continue his assault before then HAM opened fire at him, causing many sparks to fly off of him, enraging and harming him. Giant Slalom then punched hard at Craterman however Giant Slalom ended up doing more damage to himself by doing that, combusting himself. Following Evilgon's demise, Craterman flew off, retreating for the time being. Craterman later came back that night so that he could act his plan out better and came out of hiding from the seas and flew to a mountain top where he could reel the Moon closer to him. This time he was able to bring it closer (even an interruption from Burezaren and Sedegan didn't stop him), making typhoons and tidal waves. Then Kiyoko, Heinrich and Constantin got into their HAM Kestrels and opened fire at him, followed up by FlamingoMask who came back to finish up their fight from earlier. Craterman spewed his flames towards his opponents, challenging them to come and get it. Craterman and FlamingoMask then engaged in a brutal fight, which went on for some time. The turning point of the fight came when Craterman noticed Kiyoko's and Constantin's HAM Kestrels coming close to him and got an idea; he shot flames at their Kestrels, forcing them out, to which he then snatched the two and held onto them in his left fist. FlamingoMask wanted to fight back, but he didn't want to harm his friends, so Craterman took advantage of this fact and proceeded to beat down on FlamingoMask, while holding onto Kiyoko and Constantin onto his grasp. All hope seemed lost as Craterman continued to reel in the Moon and he was about to finish off FlamingoMask until then Heinrich flew in and rammed his HAM Kestrel into Craterman's right eye, blinding him completely. Craterman then loss control of the Moon and let go off Constantin and Kiyoko; allowing FlamingoMask to fight back properly. Craterman did his best to fight back, but FlamingoMask then began to wail down on Craterman, eventually defeating him by using an explosive Flamingo Punch against him, sending Craterman down. FlamingoMask then grabbed Craterman by the legs and threw him high into the air, to which the Alien Pairan then used his saucer to fire his Pairan Nuclear Weapon at Craterman, completely destroying Craterman and ending the Moon Crisis once and for all. Abilities * '''Moon Control:' Craterman's most notable power, Craterman was able to control any moon and it's gravitational pull. He was capable of moving it closer towards the Earth, which he did to try to change the sea levels and flood the Earth. * Flames: From the rocket on his eye, Craterman can spew forth a deadly stream of flames. * Light Absorption: Craterman can absorb light attacks and can use it to make him stronger, as such FlamingoMask's light attacks do not work on him. * Strength: Craterman is very strong. * Flight: Craterman could fly at Mach 6. Roar Trivia * Craterman is actually on obscure toy kaiju from Amparo that was made in the 1990's. He was never featured in anything other than being a toy. He shortly afterwards faded into obscurity, getting little mentions on the internet. Gallibon the Destroyer chose him because of his obscurity and his strange appearance. * Craterman's episode was meant to commemorate the 50th Anniversary of the Moon Landing. * Craterman is an obvious reference to the 1902 silent film A Trip To The Moon, specifically where the Moon at one point gets a rocket in it's eye. * Craterman's roar is re-used Saigo roars. * No other images of him exist out there beyond his toy, so Gallibon the Destroyer drew him himself. Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:FlamingoMask Kaiju Category:FlamingoMask Continuity Category:Gallibon the Destroyer Category:Flying Kaiju